The present invention relates to a device for forming a workpiece exhibiting at least one hollow space in its interior by means of high internal pressure created by a medium capable of flow in the sealed hollow interior of the workpiece, said device containing a forming tool with a cavity accommodating the workpiece and pressure generating equipment for generating high internal pressure. The invention also relates to a process for forming the said workpiece using a device according to the invention.
In so called high internal pressure forming processes, in the following referred to as HIPF processes, a hollow body is stretched or formed by means of high internal pressure. For that purpose the openings in the hollow body are sealed by sealing stems in order to build up and maintain a positive pressure in the said space by means of a working or pressure medium which is introduced past the sealing stem into the hollow interior of the workpiece. The positive pressure leads to the workpiece being stretched or formed, whereby the hollow body takes on the shape of the tool cavity in which the hollow body was laid.
For some time now the HIPF process has been employed in combination with shaping and cutting, stamping or perforating. That means that during the HIPF process openings have been made or created in the walls by means of the high internal pressure.
The pressures that have to be built up depend, amongst other things, on the material to be formed, the shape and the wall thickness of the workpiece and on the geometry and degree of deformation. Further, pressing out openings by means of the HIPF process makes special requirements on the internal pressure.
Up to now, in order to create the high internal pressure, so called uniformly working pressure converters with hydraulic drive for liquid media have been employed. Uniformly working pressure converters are in their function two longitudinally coupled cylinders with working surfaces A1, A2 of different sizes, practically designed as equipment with differential pistons by means of which the pressure p1 built up on the primary side is transformed to a higher final pressurexe2x80x94the so called secondary pressure p2, whereby the differential pistons traverse a single distance in order to generate the pressure. The pressure increase factor is obtainedxe2x80x94neglecting frictional lossesxe2x80x94by the ratio of the working surface areas:
p2/p1=A1/A2
As the pressure converter on the secondary side operates with a relatively large piston area, the primary side drive is normally made using liquid media.
Normally, the pressure generating equipment contains a pre-fill pump which feeds the high internal pressure system with pressure medium at the start of the forming process and at the same time creates an elevated base pressure. Subsequently, the final or forming pressure is created using pressure converters. As the volume flow of the almost incompressible liquid medium is small because of the previously generated base pressure, the forming pressure created by the differential piston is reached right away, whereby the single distance traversed by the differential piston is as a rule less than the maximum possible single piston displacement.
The maximum volume flow of pressure medium that can be created is limited by the single piston displacement i.e. after the differential piston has accomplished the single piston displacement, it is not possible to achieve a further increase in pressure. This problem arises e.g. in cases in which the pressure converter has to generate relatively high volume flow, such as for example when there is a leak on the high pressure side or for very large stretching of the section in the forming process. It can happen, therefore, that the pressure converter is not able to generate the necessary maximum pressure as this has not yet been reached after a single stroke of the piston.
Conventional HIPF devices fitted with pressure converters are relatively inflexible as the volume flow that a pressure converter is able to generate to reach the high internal pressure is limited by the single piston stroke. Further, the installation and operation of conventional pressure converters is relatively complicated, therefore e.g. temporary installation of an HIPF device for trials or for small series production is hardly economical using pressure converters that operate in the conventional manner.
The object of the present invention is to propose an HIPF device with a pressure generating device which permits flexible adaptation with respect to the maximum pressures, and is flexible from the standpoint of installation and operation while at the same time being cost favourable.
That objective is achieved by way of the invention in that the pressure generating equipment contains a displacement pump, preferably a reciprocating pump, with pressure converter (pressure intensifier) from a longitudinally coupled displacement body with different working surface areas A1, A2, and the displacement body operates with a stroke frequency f, and a pressure p1 created on the primary side can be converted in a higher secondary pressure p2 by means of strokes of the pressure converter until an end pressure is reached on the secondary side, whereby the relationship:
p2/p1=A1/A2
defines the increase in pressure.
Further, the invention also relates to a device for forming a workpiece exhibiting at least one hollow space in its interior by means of a high internal pressure created by a medium capable of flow in the sealed hollow interior of the workpiece, said device containing a forming tool with a cavity accommodating the workpiece, whereby the forming tool contains means for producing recesses, in particular holes in the workpiece during the high internal pressure forming process, and the means comprise a stem fitting in space in the wall of the forming tool, whereby the recesses are created by withdrawing the stem from the workpiece, and the stem movement is controlled by the counterpressure on the stem and the stem counterpressure is generated via pressure generating equipment. The said pressure generating equipment contains a displacement pump with pressure converter comprising a longitudinally coupled displacement body with different working surface areas A1, A2, and the displacement body operates with a stroke frequency f, and by means of strokes of the pressure converter a pressure p1 created on the primary side can be converted until a higher secondary pressure p2 is reached on the secondary side, whereby the relationship:
p2/p1=A1/A2
defines the increase in pressure.
The pressure converter of the displacement pump working with a stroke frequency f during the forming process in order to reach a final pressure on the secondary side is, consequently, in contrast to uniform working pressure converters, an oscillating pressure converter which traverses the given piston distance more than once. Therefore, in contrast to uniform working pressure converters, an unlimited volume flow of pressure-building medium can be produced continuously, as this is not dependent on a single stroke of the piston.
The workpieces may be e.g. single or multi-chamber hollow sections with openings at the ends. Further, the workpieces may also be hollow bodies having the shape of a container. The workpieces are preferably of metal, in particular aluminium or an aluminium alloy.
The pressure generating equipment for generating the high internal pressure and/or the counterpressure on the stem preferably contains a multi-stroke high pressure piston pump also known as high pressure piston pump. On the primary side the high pressure piston pump is preferably operated pneumatically i.e. with a gas such as compressed air in the range 1-15 bar, whereby the compressed air is brought to a higher pressure by means of a separate facility such as a compressor and fed to the displacement pump. The high pressure piston pump may also be operated by hydraulic means on the primary side i.e. with a liquid medium. The suction action in the high pressure piston pump is preferably automatic i.e. self-acting.
The high pressure piston pump may be powered by single or multi-stage drive on the primary side. That means that the high pressure piston pump may exhibit one, two, three or more coupled pistons on the primary side. The high pressure piston pump with one, two, three or more coupled pistons on the primary side may also be a high pressure piston pump with single or double stroke, i.e. the high pressure piston pump generates pressure on the secondary side in one or both directions of stroke.
In a preferred version of the invention the pressure generating equipment contains a plurality of parallel high pressure piston pumps to generate the high internal pressure and/or the counterpressure on the stems. The high pressure piston pumps serve a common high pressure system, whereby the high pressure piston pumps are preferably controlled via a stroke frequency transformer (frequency converter) i.e. a pneumatic stroke frequency transformer, in order to achieve as constant as possible power flow, so that in alternating strokes continuous power flow is achieved until the desired pressure is reached.
The working medium which is employed on the secondary side e.g. to achieve the high internal pressure and/or stem counterpressure is preferably a thin to viscous medium. The said medium may contain e.g. water and/or oil and may be e.g. a water-oil emulsion. On the primary side the piston drive may take placexe2x80x94as already mentionedxe2x80x94by means of a liquid or a gas.
The pressure converter of the high pressure piston pump preferably contains a high pressure piston with small piston face area, which is a component of a high pressure chamber, and a drive piston, in particular an air driven piston with large piston face area which is a component of a drive chamber in particular an air driven chamber. The operating pressure depends essentially on the conversion ratio of the drive piston and the high pressure piston. As the differential piston is characterised by way of an oscillating mode of operation, and thereby the volume flow that can be generated is in principle unlimited, the piston area on the high pressure side can be very small in comparison with conventional pressure converters that work uniformlyxe2x80x94which in turn reduces the size of the equipment.
If the drive chamber is air-powered, then this exhibits an air drive input port to which the air drive supply line is connected. By employing a compressed air regulator in the air drive supply line it is, if desired, possible and easy to pre-set the operating pressure. The high pressure chamber is provided with a suction side coupled to a suction port and a pressure chamber connected to a pressure port. The suction port is provided with an inlet armature and the pressure port with an outlet armature. The armatures may be e.g. valves such as inlet or outlet valves, flaps or slides which if desired are sensor controlled.
By means of a pre-stroke of the drive piston a negative pressure is created in the high pressure chamber, as a result of which the inlet valve is opened on the suction side of the pump and the working medium flows from the suction side into the piston chamber on the high pressure side while the outlet valve remains closed. By means of air power a reverse stroke is created on the primary side, as a result of which a secondary pressure is built up on the high pressure side, causing the outlet valve to open and, via a pressure supply line, a high internal pressure or stem counterpressure is created in the forming tool. The inlet valve remains closed during this step in the process.
The high pressure piston pump works until the desired final pressure or balance in pressure has been reached. If there is a drop in pressure e.g. due to leaking seals, the high pressure piston pump can again create the balance in pressure. By means of pressure sensors and a pressure regulating unit the operating mode of the high pressure piston pump can be automated, so that the high pressure piston pump stops automatically on reaching the final or intended pressure and, in cases where there is a drop in pressure, automatically restoring the intended pressure.
The pressure is maintained, without energy consumption, as long as no drop in pressure occurs on the high pressure side, as the closed outlet valve on the high pressure side prevents any drop in pressure. The pressures created for high internal pressure forming and/or integral forming of holes by high pressure controlled stems may be up to 4000 bar.
The high pressure piston pumps may contain so called wind kettles (i.e. compressed-air chamber) (suction and pressure wind kettles) in the suction and/or pressure lines in order to compensate for the pulsating volume flow.
The pressure generating equipment for generating the high internal pressure and/or the stem pressure contains preferably pre-fill pump for filling the workpiece with the working medium and for creating the base pressure on which the final pressure is built up by one or more high pressure piston pumps. A base pressure e.g. of 1 to 150 bar can be created using the pre-fill pump. Especially preferred are base pressures of 1 to 10 bar. The pre-fill pump may be e.g. a rotary pump.
In principle unlimited volume flow can be created using the displacement pump, therefore in some cases it is possible to dispense with a pre-fill pump.
The device according to the invention may contain, in accordance with the invention, pressure generating equipment both for generating a high internal pressure and for creating a counterpressure for the purpose of forming recesses, in particular openings, in the workpiece during the high internal pressure forming process by means of pressure controlled stems. The pressure to be generated for both steps in the process may be created using the same pressure generating equipment.
Preferably, however, pressure is generated by means of separate, non-coupled pressure generating equipment.
The forming tool may be closed and held closed via attachment means such as screws. Closing and holding the forming tool closed may take place via a hydraulic device.
Also included in the scope of the invention is that the closing and holding forces to be applied to the forming tool may be generated by means of a displacement pump, in particular by means of a high pressure piston pump such as described in the text above. All variants of the displacement or high pressure piston pumps described above apply here too.
Further, also within the scope of the invention with respect to creating the forces for closing and holding the forming tool closed and for moving the cylinder, also called stem sealing the hollow space inside the workpiece, at least one displacement pump is foreseen, in particular a high pressure piston pump as described in the above text. All variants of the displacement or high pressure piston pumps described above apply here too.
The use of displacement or high pressure piston pumps in the above described HIPF equipment for generating the high internal pressure, for generating the stem counterpressure for creating holes, for generating the forces for closing and holding the forming tool closed or for generating the closure and holding forces for the sealing stems may be foreseen for each application individually and independent of the other application purposes or together in any combination. Likewise, separate pressure generating equipment or such equipment coupled together may be used for each application.
The invention relates also to a process for forming a workpiece exhibiting at least one hollow space by means of high internal pressure created using a medium capable of flow in the sealed hollow space, whereby the high internal pressure is generated by means of a displacement pump.
The device according to the invention permits flexible adaptation of the HIPF equipment to the performance requirements of the forming process. As necessary, the pressure to be applied can be increased without problem simply by switching in further high pressure piston pumps. The said high pressure piston pumps are, in contrast to uniformly working pressure converters, lower in weight and smaller in size so that the device according to the invention can be assembled and dissembled rapidly and without problem, and can be transported.
Further, the invention permits separation of the forming tool and the pressure generating equipment, whereby the generated pressure is transmitted to the forming tool via pressure supply lines.
The use of high pressure piston pumps of the kind described above for the purpose of controlling the pressure and counterpressure on the stem has the additional advantage that no pressure converter has to be employed within the opening in the wall. As a result, the maximum diameter of opening in the wall need be the same or only slightly larger than the diameter of the stem. Consequently, a plurality of recesses situated close to each other may be created by individually controlled stems. Further, the expenditure required to produce stem openings in the tool mould is much smaller.